


I’ll smack your ass tomorrow

by OnlyOneWoman



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disgruntled Poodle, Ficlet, Freezing, M/M, No Smut, Rain, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: Just a snippet with a drunk, wet and angry poodle and a displeased but gentle ginger. Because I love the feeling of getting all warm and dry after I've been out in cold rain.





	

Captain Flint closed the window with an angry sound and let out a stream of curses. It was late and so was John. Unusually late. The man was hopeless when it came to keep the time and Flint gave the unsteady table a disgruntled kick, almost breaking one of the three legs. Well, he’d never claimed to be without faults.  
  
”I should smack his ass…”  
  
Flint usually didn’t talk to himself, but he was more than irritated – he refused to admit worry – and he had a book he wanted to finish in peace and quiet, without being interrupted by his loud, clumsy lover whenever he had the kindness to show up.  
  
The captain poured himself another cup of tea and looked through the window, not at all worried because John was a grown-ass man who could take care of himself, and then a series of very unwanted pictures of the clumsy poodle laying hurt in the gutter, the iron boot probably lost somewhere and John really didn’t have a good night vision even if he pretended he had… Of course he’d been drinking and just a cup too much, getting himself into full flirting mode and making the girls all giggly and the men annoyed.  
  
”Damn that silly man!”  
  
Just as Flint had decided he should lock the door for the night, to make John regret his selfishness, a loud thump could be heard from outside and the captain opened the window, throwing an exasperated look at the whining, cursing form outside who made a second attempt to make it up the stairs.  
  
”Fucking shit eating cunt, dammit…”  
”Are you trying to use up an entire dictionary of curses or are you just enjoying yourself?”  
  
A squeak and a twitch, followed by the most elegant fall from six steps Flint had ever witnessed, made the captain leave the window immediately and hurry outside and listen to the endless lithany of a drunk and hurt poodle while trying to help him up.  
  
”You think this was funny, huh? How about you leaving fucking lights on so… ow!”  
”Sorry.”  
”…so one can fucking see fucking stairs here?! And don’t fucking carry me, I can manage on my own, Captain!”  
  
He really couldn’t, so Flint had to endure endless minutes in the rain, watching his stubborn lover try to make it up the stairs. After four tries, Flint was happy he’d managed to grab his cloked coat before getting outside, because the rain was still falling without any sign of decreasing. John made a fifth attempt only to loose his crutch and just as he was about to make another trip down the stairs, Flint grabbed his wrist and promptly lifted him in his arms. John glared at him.  
  
”Not a word, Captain.”  
  
Flint only carried him inside, put him down on the chair by the table and went outside to get the crutch. When he came back, his lover angrily tried to get up, only to invent new curses.  
  
”I’ve twisted fucking cock ankle on the cunt stairs! Why can’t you have proper stairs like everyone else!”  
  
Flint rose his eyebrows and shook his head before locking the door for the night and fetch some tovels.  
  
”It was you who suggested we should stay at the inn. Take your clothes off, darling.”  
”I’m not your darling!”  
”Alright. Wet, angry, drunk and hurt poodle then. And where the fuck have you been this late?”  
”Places.”  
”Uh-huh. Doing what?”  
”Things.”  
”With whom?”  
”People.”  
  
Flint smirked and helped his lover with the boot.  
  
”You’ve gambled?”  
”You think I’m stupid?”  
”No, I think you’re drunk.”  
  
John groaned as the boot came off and Flint looked at the wet foot with chafed skin and broken blisters.  
  
”Take off your clothes. All of them.”  
”I’m too drunk to fuck.”  
”Not to mention too wet, sore and whiny. And I’m too fucking tired. Strip!”  
  
Muttering, John released himself from his soaked clothes and allowed Flint to drape dry towels around him, rubbing him almost angrily over his back and shoulders when he’d sat down at the chair.  
  
”You’re a fool, John Silver, you know that?”  
”I don’t remember asking for your opinion, _Ca-a-atchoo!_ ”  
  
Sneezing really didn’t help his lover to look less silly and adorable. John had put one of the tovels around his head and his big blue eyes were a bit reddish from a little too much to drink. Flint simply lifted his lover and carried him to bed, despite the angry protests. When John was placed on the mattress, Flint went for the brazier, put it next to John’s side of the bed and lit it.  
  
”I’m not freezing.”  
  
Flint only glared and John shut his mouth. A dry bed was, after all, what he’d been on his way to when he fell down the stairs and hearing the rain outside while laying dry in a warm bed was far better than still trying to make it up the stairs. Flint took to dry his hair and then promptly push him down on the pillow, pulling the blanket all the way up to John’s nose.  
  
”Lay still and just try to shut up for more than thirty seconds.”  
  
The angry glare was probably far more ridiculous than impressive, judging by the twitch on Flint’s mouth and John decided it was better to wait until he had more advantage before he left this cozy little nest and made it clear that he was no child who needed to be tucked into bed and taken care of.  
  
”Drink.”  
  
A cup of something that smelled very much like tea made John crinkle his nose and James snickered.  
  
”Yes, it’s tea. Drink it or I’ll spank your ass.”  
”You wouldn’t dare.”  
”No?”  
  
Still very disgruntled, the poodle drank his tea and the captain started to think he may not had to die from poodle stupidity after all. The poodle was, after all, terribly cute when sitting in the bed with a dry shirt on, wrapped in an extra blanket and swallowing his tea as fast as possible without burning himself. Once done, he gave Flint the cup with a glare.  
  
”There. No more, _Captain_.”  
  
Flint didn’t refill it and John felt a little less displeased. The bed was starting to get warmer and the brazier was standing comfortably close. Flint took another blanket and tucked John in until he was snugly wrapped in fabrics and felt like a very tall infant.  
  
”You’re mad, Captain.”  
”You like freezing?”  
  
John just glared again, very aware of how silly he probably looked and Flint went to put the lights out, undress and then get under the covers, pulling the John Silver-roll close to lay on his arm.  
  
The rain was drumming on the roof and window shutters and John shivered.  
  
”James…”  
”Yes, darling?”  
”Could you rub my back again? I’m still freezing…”  
  
A large hand started moving in circles over John’s shoulders and he nuzzled in to his lover’s chest. When the warmth had spread in all his body, he began to drift asleep, soon snoring softly. Flint smiled to himself, twirling one of the damp curls between his fingers. He pressed a gentle kiss on his stubborn lover’s hair.  
  
”Sleep well, silly poodle. I’ll smack your ass tomorrow.”  
  
**THE END**


End file.
